A Hospital Trip
by Babyloniian
Summary: Cloud gets hurt in a car accident, and Boarder stays by her side to help her recover. TW: Car accidents, serious injury, pda. Cookie Run fanfic bc im trash.


The hospital was cold, and the window opened wasn't helping either. A cold, winter breeze came through the window, which made the skateboarder wake up. Boarder yawned, leaning back in the chair he was resting in. His head was resting on a railing of a hospital bed, and he looked up at his unconcious girlfriend. Memories from last night flooded his mind, and Boarder could feel tears well up in his eyes.

Everything was fine yesterday morning, Cloud was just heading to work. He remembered Cloud pecking his lips before she left, choosing to walk to work that day. When she went to cross a road, a drunk driver didn't notice her and his car hit right into her side. Organs were damaged, bones broken, and she couldn't stand. The person that supposedly ran her over was a man named Vampire, he always got drunk early morning and night. It was no surprise he'd drive drunk, but nobody expected him to hit someone with his car. Now Cloud was in the hospital, being told that she could never wake up again.

Boarder remembered getting a call from the hospital, informing him about what happened to Cloud. He rushed to get dressed, rushing to the hospital to see his blue haired girlfriend. He was told to wait in a waiting room once he got there, as Cloud was being operated on. But even then, no doctor was sure if she could actually live or not. It would be amazing if she could, yes, almost a miracle. But the crash damaged her so much, the surgeons told Boarder it wouldn't be a surprise if Cloud died.

He remembered seeing Cloud for the first time that day, she didn't look the same at all. She was covered in bruises and wounds, and stitches on her legs and sides. Her right leg was in a cast, and her left arm was also casted. Boarder recalled sobbing as he saw his girlfriend, so scared for her. He stayed by Cloud's side, and even when he would be asked to leave the doctors didn't even bother asking. Knight, one of the security guards patted Boarder's back, giving him permission to stay the night. He would be supervised, yes, but Boarder was a good guy. He'd never hurt someone unless needed, and he certainly would never hurt Cloud intentionally.

And here it was, the morning after the accident. Boarder felt something warm caress his cheek, he assumed it was Knight checking up on him. But this hand felt familiar, and it was wiping away his tears. He looked behind him, and he didn't see Knight at all. He looked up towards Cloud, to see her caressing his cheek. He started crying harder, his cheeks becoming soaked. He was so relieved Cloud was doing okay, he was scared he'd wake up to her dead, or worse. Cloud would normally tell him to 'woman up' or 'stop being such a wuss,' but she couldn't help but to cry along. Cloud was scared, everything was such a blur for her. A car hit her, she remembered falling to the ground and passing out, then waking up for a split second in the ambulance. She was unconcious since then. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, letting out sob after sob. Boarder noticed, and he took Cloud's hand into his, squeezing it tightly.

"D-Don't cry, Cloud.. shh... I-I'm here, baby.." Boarder assured, nuzzling Cloud's hand. He didn't care for his own tears, Cloud is what mattered more at the moment. This was about Cloud, she was hurt. and Boarder just wasn't going to let that slide. His own tears slowed down a bit, although Cloud's hot tears were still flowing from her eyes. Boarder moved over a bit, so he could be sitting next to Cloud's face, instead of side.

"Boarder.." Cloud whimpered, flinching a bit as Boarder rested his hand on Cloud's cheek. He wiped away her tears, and as he did so he let out a small hum to Cloud. She was beginning to calm down, hell she was even touched that Boarder would stay with her like this. Even through this horrible moment, she could feel herself falling in love with Boarder even more, he really was too sweet to Cloud.

"Yes, Cloud..? Do you need anything?" Boarder replied, his voice was a bit quiet.

"I.. I love you, Boarder.." Cloud said tiredly, a small smile coming on to her face as her tears slowed down. Boarder pat her cheek, his thumb running against it every now and then.

"I love you too Cloud, I love you so much." He pressed his lips against Cloud's cheek, and Cloud sighed contently in response. Somehow, Boarder made her not worry about the issues going around them, and he made her feel like everything was going to be okay.


End file.
